Eternally Devoted to You
by Micki Patricia
Summary: As she fades away, she remembers everything they shared together...and her love for him. One-shot. Read and review, please.


**_Eternally Devoted to You_**

Everything has led up to this moment. Each argument, smile, and word of advice marks the path behind us. If I wanted to, I could look back and see the trail littered with sweet memories. A whisper inside my head tells me not to dwell upon the past. _The past will only bring you pain, _it scolds. _It is time to let go. Focus on your life. _

I absentmindedly shake my head, silencing the selfish thoughts. How could I forget everything that has happened, especially now? A frown deepens on my face as I turn to look at you. Your angelic features are distorted by a grimace of pain, and yet, you still look beautiful.

This reminds me of the first time that we met. You glared at the people who assaulted me, but you did not frighten me. It is true that my body shook when you turned to gaze at me, but I was frozen in awe. The small smile you offered me lit up my world, and it still serves as my guiding light.

Tears flow down my cheeks as I watch you. My head lowers to your chest as I hear the faint beating of your heart. Only a few more moments and you will be gone forever. If I do not act soon, the Other Side will welcome you with open and unbreakable arms. _Do you really want to do this? If you do, you will fade away. _I hear the voice tempt me again.

For a split second I consider running, but my gaze focuses on you. When I see you, I know the real reason I have kept on living. "No," I whisper to the prideful and self-centered part of my heart. "I will save his life. Without him, I would be nothing."

_Don't be ridiculous. You have your power; what more do you need? _

"Him," I simply say. The tone of my voice is filled with absolute certainty. By now the tears have dried, leaving tracks on my cheeks. In this moment I am both happy and sad. You will live to see another day, and this makes me joyful. The depression in my heart is from knowing that I will not be able to see those days with you.

"Eternal Devote." I place both of my hands on your chest as wings spread from my back. Light surrounds us as the healing process begins. My alter stands over both of us, acting as a guardian from the outside world. Your expression softens slightly as your wound disappears. Though you seem to be dead, part of your soul still clings to this world. Soon, however, your entire being will be whole again.

As I heal your body, I muse over our past once again. Once upon a time I wondered why you would not love me. Futile attempts at gaining your affection used to anger me. When I saw you with that woman jealousy swelled within my heart. Things have changed drastically since then. Having met you is enough to make me smile. Getting the rare chance to be by your side and love you is a miracle in itself. Who cares if you do not feel the same for me?

Reality begins to blur as the healing process is drawing to an end. The light becomes brighter, and I struggle to keep my focus. Your heart begins to beat again, its rhythm strong and soothing. Yes, in the end, the sacrifice was worth it. To live in a world without you would be like dying.

I caress your cheek lovingly, wondering how you will react to my passing. If only there was a way I could let you know that I will still be there. Even if the Other Side tries to suppress my soul, I will find my way back to your side. As your life moves on I will watch you and comfort you.

_I truly, truly love you. _My lips press softly against yours as my body begins to fade. Invisible tears begin to flow, because this will be last time I can hold you. For a moment I turn to look at my angelic alter. An all-too-human expression is plastered on her pale face. It is like that of a mother looking lovingly at her child. Will Eternal Devote be there with me, guiding me on the journey to the Other Side?

For a moment my thoughts linger on her name. Eternal Devote…it's ironic how well her name describes my soul. The sacrifice has been accepted; this is the ultimate proof of my love. I smile as the light overcomes me, blocking everything else out. When you wake, will you know how much I love you?

I do not want you to mourn, my love, because I was happy to do this for you. Our paths have finally split apart, but only in the mortal world. Someday in the future, when time has released its grasp on you, we will meet again. Though I know that you will not share a lifetime with me, I will be happy.

When it has become dark again, I search for you. In my mind I can see you hunched over, eyes wide in shock. When the native alter tells you to cry, the tears become like a flood. I realize then that maybe…just maybe, deep down, you might have loved me. My soul reaches out to hold you, and I know you can feel my presence.

You wonder why I would do something like this, why I would give up my life for you. The answer, my love, is quite simple.

_It is all because I am eternally devoted to you. _


End file.
